Was This The Face that launched a Thousand ships?
by x-HeartfeltRomantic-x
Summary: Well basically a Troy story, fighting female, coz i get sick of wimpy women, Queen Helen and an OC, okay? OC/Achilles OC/Hector possibly gonna be a long story......okay, it's my first so be nice please. Rated M for later chaps
1. Chapter 1

Was this the Face that launched a thousand ships? or was it the other woman?

"one - two - three, move your feet!" yelled my teacher, as his wooden sword came crashing down on my shield close to my arm. I scowled at him but set my position again and growled;

"that was a one off mistake"

"show me that is true then"

I set my stance fully and took three swiped at him, before having my sword at his throat by a clever means of a parry and a dodge.

"okay point taken" he said smiling.

"you are a good student Aphrodite, I would go so far as to name you the best soldier in all a Sparta"

"My Uncle wouldn't agree" I said, scowling at the thought of Menelaus.

"you know, if you smiled occasionally instead of scowling continually, you could live up to your name"

I smiled a little, but it quickly returned to a slight scowl as I set my stance again.

"can we just do this once more, before we call it a day?" I asked

"or a night" he said.

We had to practise at night because if my uncle knew Helius had been teaching me to fight, he would be punished most severely.

We went through it once more and then we finished, I took off my armour and threw my sword to Helius. I attempted another smile as I exited the room.

I sighed as I walked the hallways, the sounds of merrymaking were coming up from the great hall still, this was the last night for the princes of Troy in our city, I hadn't really mixed with the Trojans while they had been here, I was present at the state banquets of course, in all my finery, but as I was only nineteen I was considered to young to go to the dances, even though Paris the younger of the two princes was only twenty-two. I heard someone coming so I hid in the shadows behind a column. It was Aunt, Helen of Sparta, she quickly went into her room, but I didn't hear the bolt slide behind her. Before I could ponder what this meant another set of footsteps came along the corridor. It was Paris. Maybe he was lost? He looked around furtively before going into Queen Helen's room. Evidently not lost.

There would be fireworks when that was discovered. They were meant to be here to confirm peace, not attempt to make war, My uncle would kill them both. Walking quickly along the corridor I slipped into my room. My Handmaiden Rhea was sat at my dressing table, waiting for my return. Rhea may be my servant but she was also my friend. As she helped me undress and put water in a bath to warm aching muscles, I thought.

I hated being in Sparta, it was so suffocating. I wasn't allowed to do the thing I was best at: fight. Then I thought, the Trojans were leaving tomorrow, what if I left with them? I could stow away on their ship. My uncle wouldn't know until it was too late. I would have to run it past Rhea and then be down at their ship before they got there.

I told Rhea of my plan after she had finished brushing my hair. She thought it was utter madness, but over the elapsing half an hour, the plan had formulated in my mind. And once I had an idea, nobody would put me off it.

I rose when the first light of dawn was peeking through the curtains, judging by the sun it was about four o clock in the morning. The Trojans were leaving in two hours. I got dressed in my armour and slung my sword about my waist. Rhea looked at me with sadness. I put my hair up and pulled my helmet on. I could pass as a boy in my armour because I had such a willowy figure.

As I was about to leave I turned and hugged Rhea.

"I have to go now, you know why, this is might be the only chance I have to spread my wings, if I stay here I will probably married off to some borish prince or lord. Goodbye my friend. We will meet again sometime, I know"

I turned to the heavy door, opened the bolt and slipped out into the dawn.

Hurrying down to the harbour was not hard, there were not many people around at this time in the morning. The Trojans ship was unguarded, and I slipped on board, quickly making my way below deck, it was quite roomy and there was an area in the corner behind some crates, I would hide there.

Crouching down in the corner with my back to the hull, I settled down to wait. My eyes feel shut. I was awoken to the sound of the trapdoor, down to below deck being opened. I gasped, it was Paris, and with him was Helen. He hid her in the other corner away from the prying eyes of the sailors.

After the voyage had begun, a two sailors came down into the hull and started moving crates, I prayed to Athena that they would not move the ones hiding me. Then suddenly the scraping stopped and I heard lowered voices, before the crate directly in front moved aside.

"I knew it Cronus, I know the hull of this ship better than any, I could hear funny noises from over here, sounded very much like breathing."

"Prince Hector!" the other called and I heard feet tramping on the deck overhead. Now I was for it.

I heard the feet and then saw them appear down the steps,

"what?" asked Prince Hector looking bemused

Then he spotted me and immediately his hand went to his small dagger hanging at his hip. I agree I must have looked relatively threatening with my full armour on and I large sword hanging on my hip.

"who are you?" he asked

I didn't answer, I couldn't think of anything to say.

"speak!" he commanded. I still didn't say anything. I saw the miniscule nod that was given to the sailors and the second they started to move my sword was drawn. One of them dared to move some more and in a second I had moved towards him, but then it all happened so quickly Prince Hector's dagger was at my throat and I was on my knees. He pulled of my helmet, and with it all the pins were dragged out so my long brown hair fell down about my back.

"Princess Aphrodite?" Prince Hector said incredulously while snatching the knife back from my throat.

Then there was a bang behind me as a cupboard was thrown open by the sailor called Cronus.

"PRINCE HECTOR! THERE'S ANOTHER ONE!!" the sailor yelled

Hector turned around and gaped in disbelief between Helen and Me. Then he frowned.

"Q-Queen Helen?" he stuttered, his face set in anger.

"PARIS!!" he yelled, another set of footsteps were heard approaching overhead and coming down the steps.

"yes brother?" Paris said as he descended the steps.

Hector approached him and I could tell by the way his shoulders were hunched, it was taking all of his self restraint not to throttle him where he stood. Paris looked up at his brother and spotted Helen and I stood behind the two sailors.

"what is the meaning of this?!" Hector hissed.

"I know the tale of how Helen came to be here, but not of Aphrodite" he said.

"you smuggled Helen aboard the vessel?" Hector said in barely more than a whisper.

"I love her brother" Paris said, with a glance at Helen who was staring at the floorboards.

"and of Aphrodite?" Hector asked

"I know not"

"do you have any idea what you have done? Bringing Helen here?" Hector spat, "do you know how long our father worked for peace?"

"I will not ask you to fight my war" Paris mumbled

"you already did" Hector said.

Then he turned to me and his steely glance made even I, feel dreadful, I looked at the crates I had just been hiding behind, anywhere rather than look at his face.

"and you?" he said, "how came you to be here, I want the truth princess, nothing but"

I gulped. Feeling his eyes boring into the top of my head I started to speak.

" I was a Princess of Sparta and Ithica this morning, a thing that most people could only dream off, I am heir to both those kingdom's because I am father's only child and as of yet and forever now by circumstance, Menelaus and Helen are childless. And I hated it. I felt suffocated and trapped, I snuck aboard the ship because I thought it would be a chance for freedom, a chance to breathe. I wasn't going to trouble you, I intended to start life afresh in Troy"

There was a stony silence for a moment. I heard the sailors, Paris and Helen go away, obviously Hector had told them to leave us, even though he can't officially order Helen around, it think she was to frightened to do anything else.

"have you any idea what this will look to your Uncle and Father?" he said at long last.

I shook my head.

"It will look like we only went to Sparta to steal the Queen and the Heir to the Throne, even though we didn't know you were here it will look as if we have taken you"

I bit my lip, still not looking at his face.

"You, Helen and Paris have brought the armies of Greece to our door." he said.

"I am sorry"

"it is a little late for that, don't you think? However as you still are a Princess, I will honour you with the chance to redeem yourself, I notice you have a sword and evidently know how to use it?"

"yes"

"You will fight by my side, when the Greeks arrive on our shores"

"really? Oh thank-you!" I cried as I looked up for the first time during this conversation, I could tell by the look on his face that it wasn't quite the reaction he was expecting.

Menelaus POV

Helen was gone. My whole body bristled with anger, I had already punched three soldiers in the face for them being unable to tell me where Helen was. I would go ask Aphrodite where Helen was.

"Aphrodite!" I called striding down her corridor of the palace.

There was no answer, strange it was during the hottest part of the day, she is usually in her room. I opened her door and I saw her servant Rhea, sat at her dressing table.

"where is Aphrodite?" I asked her, not angrily more like slightly suspiciously

Rhea just shook her head. I drew the knife I held in my belt casually and approached her.

"I swear I will gut you here if you don't tell me!" I said

"my lord!" there was a call from behind me.

"they left, with the Trojans, this fisherman saw them leave" said a guard.

"the Trojans?" I questioned deathly quiet.

"Aphrodite stole aboard in the early hours of this morning, Paris took Queen Helen aboard a few hours later, then the ship left" the fisherman said.

I struck Rhea across the face so she feel to the ground in anger.

Aphrodite's POV

All of Troy had turn out to greet the princes return from Sparta. They did not expect the two new arrivals. Hector had made me put on a gown and the head-dress of a princess so I had silver leaves intertwined in my brown hair. I was riding pillion behind Hector, side-saddle, the only ladylike way when one is wearing a dress. I still felt awful for what I had done, I wish I had thought about the implications for Troy when I stowed away. By now Menelaus will have told his half-brother (my father) Odysseus of my betrayal, which I find a shame because Menelaus will have twisted it beyond belief, and I always did get on with my father. The only reason I was at Menelaus' court was because my father had been away on campaign for two years.

I was brought out of my dream world by a hand taking mine as Hector slid off the horse and helped me off, Hector climbed the steps first, then went Paris and Helen and then Me.

Priam greeted Helen and his sons courteously, then he saw me on the steps.

"Princess Aphrodite?"

I bowed my head.

"last time I saw you, you were no more than a baby, your mother was still alive and peace existed between Troy and Greece."

"my lord" I agreed

"I must say, your namesake must envy you, for you beauty far outstrips her own"

I smiled and lowered my gaze.

We went up the stairs into the palace hall, here I had a chance to breathe, out of the public eye. The way I liked it. Hector came over after he had greeted Andromache with a long kiss.

"Aphrodite, if you are to be a Princess of Troy, which you have no choice to do," he said looking warningly at me as I opened my mouth to protest, "I will have to introduce you to my wife, Andromache" she stepped forward and we exchanged greeting, I would have a chance to get to know her later.

Later that night, Hector's POV

I walked out into the garden to meet my father.

"Hector, here" I heard him say. I turned and approached him.

"so what do you have to say?" he asked

"as of Helen, my advice would be, put her on a ship and send her home"

"but I know Paris, I saw that look in his eyes today, you put her on a ship and he will follow" Priam said sadly.

"she will bring the armies of Greece to our shores"

"so will Aphrodite, you do not seem so keen to send her home"

"I cannot tell you why, but I am drawn to the girl, not as love, I don't think anyway because I love Andromache, but the way she spoke to me on the ship yesterday, the way her eyes begged me not to send her home, the fact that she knows how to wield a sword, it all draws me to her, she seems a very individual woman"

"I know what you mean, I almost felt it radiating off her today, she has views, hopes and dreams out of this time"

"so they both stay?" I asked

"they both stay, as Princesses of Troy"

"you have to remember that while Helen is no longer Queen of Sparta because Menelaus will not allow it, however no law can change a bloodline and Aphrodite, no matter what happens, is still heir to the thrones of Ithica and Sparta."

"are you suggesting we use her as a hostage?"

"no! I couldn't see that happen to Aphrodite, I am just saying that no matter where she runs, her blood will haunt her"

"see, you are drawn to her" Priam said

I sighed and put my head in my hands.

Menelaus POV

I strode into the hall, people parted as I went through their heads bowing, I strode up to my brother who was sat in the seat at the top of the hall.

"I want them back" I said the minute I was in front of him.

"well of course you do, Helen is a beautiful woman and Aphrodite is your heir."

"I want them back so I can kill them with my own two hands" I growled, "brother" I continued, " have I ever asked you for anything? I have followed you into battle, that is the nature of the world, you are the older son, I come to ask something now, will you go to war with me brother?"

Agamemnon held out his hand, which I took.


	2. Chapter 2

Achilles POV

My sword crashed down on my cousin's shoulder.

"never hesitate" I reminded him.

We carried on fighting until I heard a man laugh from the road just below the temple, I turned around picked up my spear and threw it, it went through a tree making the man on horseback stop, and laugh.

"your hospitality is fast becoming legend!" he laughed.

"Has Agamemnon sent you? I will not fight for him" I said

"I'm not asking you to fight for him, I'm asking you to fight for the Greeks"

"why are the Greeks tired of fighting each other?" I said

Odysseus sighed. Then he turned to Patroclus.

"even if you cousin doesn't join us, I hope you will, we could use I strong

I stuck my sword out.

"Play your tricks on me, but not my cousin"

"You have your sword, I have my tricks, we play with the toys the gods give us."

I sighed.

"this war will never be forgotten, nor will the heroes who fight in it, we sail for Troy in three days" Odysseus said, before tossing his robe over his shoulder and leaving the ruined temple.

Aphrodite's POV

I faced Hector down the hall, my sword in my hand.

"okay, show me what you can do" he said, before pulling his helmet on and picking up his shield.

I paced towards him, but so that I was still far enough away that if he lunged I wasn't going to get killed. I circled around him before going in for it, I dived for him and in an instance his sword was up, they meet just above his face with a clash of steel , he started to push upwards and naturally his is stronger than me so I dodged out from underneath it. Leaving him to stumble. I pushed him back using slices of my sword, then he was up and fighting I was back against and pillar and I ducked as the sword came crashing above were my head would have been. I stabbed at him, with a lunge, he parried it and then hit the hilt of his sword on my back I fell over. I quickly rolled onto my back, my sword was too far away, I grabbed the heel of his foot and he quickly toppled over dropping his sword, he fell directly on top of me, his arms either side of my body. I looked up into his eyes, he leaned down and kissed me before I could move. Then something happened I never could have foreseen, I was kissing back.

Then quickly as it started he pulled back and rolled off me.

"this never should off happened" he said and as an afterthought added, "you're a good fighter though"

Aphrodite's POV

I was stood at my window looking out across the sea and I wondered about my kiss with Hector, I could still feel his lips upon mine. Did it mean anything? I was pretty sure he loved Andromache, the way he greeted her and their son when we arrived, it looked like he loved her.

The chill breeze whipped around my arms and I could almost hear the men rowing across the sea.

'Their coming for me, the wind is bringing them close' I thought. What must Helen be thinking now? I bet she was terrified, I was terrified, so she must be.

There was no use worrying about it, my father used to say that ' if you can't do something about it, you might as well enjoy it' I'm not sure if that applied here, I'm not sure I could enjoy carnage.

I walked away from the window across the stone floor, the moonlit sea twinkled behind me. I lay down in my bed and pulled up the furs around me, I would have to sleep, I was no use to Hector half alive.

_Next Day_

I was awoken by the warning bell sounding in the distance over the city and the distance cry of people panicking. I got out of bed shrugging off my covers and went to the window. I was amazed, I could see the ships covering the whole of the horizon, little white, black and coloured dots, coming ever closer.

I turned away from the sight and to my dresser, on a stand stood my armour, I pulled on a white shift, then the greaves and shoes followed by the leather shirt and mail skirt, then the gold plate armour. Last of all I picked up my sword that my father has given me, the helmet and shield of Troy which had three spears couched in the leather straps.

I raced down through the palace, nobody stopped me in the panic. I shot out to the stabled to find my horse ready tacked up, every horse had been turned out into the yard by default and tacked up. They were waiting in line tied to pickets. Hector had given me this horse yesterday as a gift to honour my presence, it was a stallion called Arès, The God of War. I swung my leg up of the saddle and reined him around out of the stable yard, kicking his flanks to speed him through the sea of people running the streets.

I saw Hector go into the city armoury, all ready fully armoured. Disregarding this I went with the majority of the Apollian Guard out to the city gate. I lined my horse up in the front row with the other men. I was glad none of them could recognise me, it was nice to be on a par to me occasionally.

Hector emerged on his Warhorse, stopping in front of the line, his eyes scanned down the line until they locked with mine, he gace me a blazing look that said "I Love You, I Hate You, I Fear You, I Need You, Have Courage and Don't Fear" I held his gaze until he turned back to the rest of the men.

"Trojans!! All my life, I've lived by a code and the code is simple; honour the gods, love your woman and defend your country! Troy is mother to us all, fight for her!"

A great battle cry greeted this speech and spears were couched and horses riled. We galloped off towards the shoreline.

I saw a ship with black sails reach the beach and men in black armour leapt out but they were immediately met with a hail of arrows, however they quickly formed into a tortoise shell of shields protecting them from the arrows whistling overhead, I saw a man throw a spear which just glanced off the advancing men's shields. Then the men broke off and close combat broke out, the archers didn't stand much chance because they didn't have close combat weapons

"Tecton, With me! Those men down there need help, Now!" Hector yelled

Half the company broke off and headed down the beach, while the half that I was in stayed with Hector, I pulled up next to Tecton, we were headed for the temple of Apollo, I could see the company in black racing up the flank now that the main beach was being overrun by marauding Greeks. One man in the black armour broke out ahead of the others and left a trail of ruin behind him. I saw him stop on the steps and look out towards our approaching company, his men were already inside. The head of Apollo lay at his feet. The man took a javelin from a man who then followed the rest of the men inside, the man hurled the javelin and there was an empty saddle beside me, Tecton was lying in the sand and Javelin in his neck, Hector looked back at Tecton and the saddle and then looked at the man before throwing a javelin his way, the man just dodged it. He then sidled into the temple. My mind boggled. Who was this man, this bringer of death?

I slipped off my horse and went up the temple steps after Hector, there was nobody in there, the air was still which was highly unnerving. Apollo's priest's lay dead on the floor. A great cry went up and I was crushed from the right by a man, he had a sword in his guy before he could even move. I fought my way through them and followed Hector, he was stood at the base of a pyre, while the impossible fighter was stood on top of it.

"fight me!" I heard Hector say.

"why kill you now Prince of Troy, with no-one here to see you fall?" the man said.

The sounds of battle had stopped behind me, I whipped around to be greeted by a terrifying sight, the men in black were behind me, I instinctively ducked as the man in the forefront drew his sword and whipped it through the air were my neck would have been. I put my sword up and we exchange blows, but the man punched me in the face and I stumbled, then his sword hilt came down on my arm and back making my sword spin out of my hand and my helmet fall off with a crash. With my hair half down, half-up there was no denying I was a firl. The man at the front leered evilly at me. His sword hilt came down on my head and all went black.

I came round in an empty tent, I could here the sounds of the sea so I presumed I was in the Greek camp. I groaned and the let out a small wail, Hector probably thought me dead, this made me panic slightly and I started to try and get up, I couldn't. my hands were bound as were my legs to a tent support. My legs were showing up to mid thigh as I was just in my shift. I looked around the tent wildly to see whether my my armour was here, I could see it, it was in the corner of the tent discarded as if were something poisonous. I struggled against my bonds a little more but then gave it up as a bad job and stayed still, waiting for whatever fate the opening of the canvas door would bring.

It took only a few minutes but soon I heard voices outside the tent, I steeled myself fixing my gaze at the opposite wall. The canvas door was pushed aside and in came the impossible fighter and the man who had leered at me earlier.

"This was an Apollian Guard, I was about to kill her until her helmet fell off and she was revealed as a woman, the men and I thought she'd…er… amuse you" said the leering man and he exited the tent.

The impossible fighter looked at me. He started to remove his armour, I stared once again at the opposite wall.

"what is your name girl?" he asked. I didn't reply.

"Even Trojan Guards have names" he said pointedly removing the last piece of his armour and standing naked in front of me, I lowered my eyes.

"you killed hundreds of men!" I said

"so did you" he said

"your nothing but a heartless killer, I've seen you, I know who you are _Achilles_, you don't fight for anything, you fight only for yourself!"

"your Royalty aren't you?" I didn't reply.

He came over and smelt my hair.

"definatly Royalty, you've spent years talking down to men"

"you still didn't give me your name" he reminded me.

"Aphrodite" I said

"Aphrodite? Princess Aphrodite? One of the people this war was launched for? Heir to Sparta and Ithica?!" he asked slightly shocked.

I turned to him with pleading eyes, I don't know whether It was worth pleading with a killer.

"please don't turn me into Menelaus or my father, Menelaus will kill me!" I said

He knelt down by my side.

"just having you in my tent is treason, are you afraid Aphrodite?" he asked

"should I be?" I replied.

He undid my bonds as an answer.


	3. Chapter 3

The leering man re-entered the tent.

Achilles introduced him as Eudoras, I nodded at him.

"Achilles, Agamemnon requests your present, the kings are gathering to celebrate the victory" he said

Achilles sighed heavily as he went out after replacing his leather shirt and skirt. I was left alone in the tent. I heard a rustling near by and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. Never a good sign. My fears were confirmed when the canvas of the door was pushed aside and in came three guards, I put my fists and I saw them laugh, before I had time to reach for my sword which lay in the corner of the tent, they were upon me, I tried to fight them as best I could but there were three of them and I quickly succumbed to their strength.

"shame we can't have this one, isn't it Haemon?" asked one guard

"Yes, she has such soft legs," said the man called Haemon and patting me on the bottom, I wriggled furiously against his grip. He just chuckled in my ear. I was then dragged out of the tent and over towards Agamemnon's ship, I struggled Menelaus was sure to be in there, even if Agamemnon didn't recognise me, my Father would and so would Menelaus. I struggled even harder which resulted me nearly wriggling out of their relaxed grip. This was in the essence pointless because they just increased their vice like grip.

We reached the tent but we stayed in the entrance. Achilles was in there at the moment.

"Haemon!, Apharius!" I heard called from the inside of the tent. I was dragged into the tent and thrown upon the floor.

"isn't she lovely?" I heard Agamemnon say

"No Argument brothers, but if you don't let her go, you'll never see home again!" I heard Achilles say.

"Guards!" Agamemnon call

The sound of many swords being drawn sounded around me.

"Stop!!" I called, "don't kill on my behalf," I siad looking up at Achilles through my curtain of brown curls, this was just to prevent blood shed. I saw Achilles put down his sword.

"Mighty Achilles! Silenced by a slave girl!" I heard Agamemnon sneer. I saw his robes out of the edge of my eye.

"tonight, I'll have her give me a bath, and then who knows?" Agamemnon said

"you sack of wine! Before my time is done, I will look down on your corpse and smile" Achilles snarled, before striding out of the tent.

After a few moments, Agamemnon sent the guards away and it was just me and him in the ship. I was still on the floor, I heard rather than saw him approach, I instinctively drew back into the corner.

Before he could get any closer, I heard another set of footsteps entered the tent. It was Menelaus and Odysseus. I put my head in between my knees and tried to draw further into the corner. I was breathing shallowly.

"and who is this?" I heard my father ask

"raise your head girl" Agamemnon ordered. I didn't comply and in the next second my head was yanked upwards.

"Aphrodite?" my father asked astonished.

Menelaus face went from stony, to pure anger.

"What are you doing here?!" he asked, "how dare you desert Sparta, you went with the Trojans! You are my Heir whether I like it or not! You bitch!" he yelled before striding up to me and slapping me around the face with such a force that I was sent spinning across the floor. My father held him back from punching him again and think he was shocked to see me, we hadn't seen each other for two years

"What? You been playing whore to Prince Hector, or Paris?" Menelaus said viciously.

I raised my head defiantly and got shakily to my feet, I still only came up to his shoulder, I stayed at arms length so he couldn't strike me again without me being able to react first.

"I travelled on the Trojan ship because I found Sparta suffocating, you and your stupid principals on the position of women, you think we have a place: on men's floors and in their beds, well I tell you I am sick of it! I am going to carve my own future, with the sword I own. I will be a Queen in my own right, not a Queen of a King!" I yelled in his face. He was astounded, but before he could strike me again my father stepped forward.

"Aphrodite?" he said quietly, " I love you as my daughter and heir, tell me what do you truly want, I will grant it."

"father, I have always respected you, I beg of you, let me return to Achilles"

"Achilles? Why Achilles? You and He?" he asked

"no father, I just think the man has good morals, better than these men anyway, let me return to him and let me carve my own future, I will still be Queen of Sparta and Ithica if required, but as of now, I want to live before I have to rule" I said.

"go. Go now." he said

"go? Nobody's going anywhere yet" said Menelaus

"you've been inside Troy, tell us of it' defences" said Agamemnon.

"not before the River Styx boils!" I said and I ran, out of the ship, past the astounded guards, and out towards Achilles' tent. My long muscled legs carried my quickly through the sand. My bare feet burning slightly on the sand. I pushed my way past Eudoras and flung open the canvas to Achilles' tent, he was lying on his furs, wearing only a loincloth looking mutinous. I stood at the door to his tent breathing heavily saying nothing. I saw him look up and then his eyes travelled up my leg, right up the tear in my shift to upper thigh and then at my heaving breast before looking at my face and smiling.

"you got away then?" he said, "I was timing you"


	4. Chapter 4

I scowled slightly at him, but swiftly turned around when I heard raised voices outside of the tent.

"There was a woman!" I heard a man shout

"We saw her! She's spoils of war, to share!" yelled another.

"you want her? You have to answer to Achilles" I heard Eudoras say. At that the shouts became grumbles and then it faded away as I presumed the men made their way back down the beach. I turned slowly back to Achilles who was still staring at me.

"one thing I don't understand, is how you overpower men who must be a least twice your size?" he said after a moment.

"I'm women, I use my brains unlike a lot of men" I said

"no, but really, how do you actually do it?" he asked

"no, but really, I do actually use my brain and the fact that I am slight means that I can dodge easily, I just tire them out rather than trying to kill them outright" I said

I went and sat down on the fur next to him, with my knees drawn up to my chest. I put his hand on my face and looked concernedly at the rapidly forming bruise from where Menelaus had struck me. I flinched as he increased his pressure around the eye. He quickly got up and went to the other side of the tent, picking up a bronze water bath with a cloth in it, he picked the cloth out and wrung it out before applying it gently to my face, I let his soothing touch clam me, after my run in with Menelaus. 

"do not worry, Menelaus will not dare touch you, while I protect you" said Achilles.

"He cannot kill me anyway, I am his Heir whether he likes it or not, if he kills me he will throw Sparta into civil war and it will become a mandate of some other country. And whatever else Menelaus is, he is proud and he would never let his country fail in his rule."

"how old are you Aphrodite?" he asked

"nineteen" I replied

"you have lots of wisdom for your age and particularly for a woman" he said

I raised my eyebrow but shrugged.

"I am observant, that is all. I watch the mistakes of other's and learn from them"

"what mistakes have made so far?" he asked with a small smile playing about his lips. 

"you do not have faults Master Achilles, so therefore you cannot make mistakes" I said slightly sarcastically.

"we are not fighting tomorrow" he said changing the subject

"why?" I questioned

"you." he replied simply

"I do not wish to make you lose this war" I said with some concern

"this is not my war, I did not come here for you or for Helen"

"so why did you come?"

"I came for what all men want, I wanted more" he said

"And you believe that Troy can give you this" I said

"you did" he said hitting a nerve.

"I had reason to run away" I replied

"maybe I did to" he said softly. I turned back to him, he was sat back against a support in the tent. I looked quizzically at him and he returned my gaze. 

"dusk is falling, I suggest that if you want to be well rested for tomorrow, you get some sleep" he said

"where am I supposed to sleep?" I asked

He looked pointedly at me and then at his bed. I gave a little gasp. I was still innocent. He laughed.

"don't worry I won't ravish you in the middle of the night" he said, highly amused by naivety.

"I would like to wash" I said

"I'm not stopping you" he said.

I glared at him, he just stared at me. I thought ' I'm not going to get anywhere with this man', so I pulled my shift over my head leaving me just in my undergarment that was slung across my hips. I proceeded to wash myself carefully, taking care over my bruises. I didn't to be too injured by the days excursions. After I had finished I looked at Achilles to the bed, he just nodded and I pulled back some of the furs and climbed underneath, there was a black cotton under cloth which I pulled up over me, wrapping it around my breasts and midriff. I heard rather than saw Achilles move around and then he got into the bed behind me and I could feel the heat from his body against my mine. As darkness fell the sounds of the camp became less and less as men drifted into their tents. 

I fell asleep to the sound of the sea and Achilles steady breathing on the back of my neck. 

I awoke to the sound of an army on the move and started to move, but found that I could not go anywhere because I grip had suddenly just tightened around my waist. I looked over my shoulder and saw Achilles had tightened his arms in his sleep. Just then Eudoras came into the tent and I hastened to cover myself, he just looked at me pointedly and I shook my head slightly, I could tell by the look on his face that he didn't believe me.

"Achilles! Achilles!" he said until he woke, "My Lord, the army is marching"

"we stay" he mumbled still half asleep.

"My Lord?"

"we stay to Agamemnon groans to have Achilles back"

Eudoras nodded and backed out the tent, I heard him barking orders to the men. Achilles threw back the furs and started to get dressed, I mimicked him by going over and pulling on my slightly grubby shift. It now had a massive rip in it, so it bared most of left thigh. Achilles was in the middle of staring at it.

"have I got something on my leg?" I asked

He shook his head quickly, and then he pulled on a black shirt and robe. He exited the tent beckoning me to follow, the last stranglers of the army were marching off, he signalled to the Myrmidons to put down their weapons and follow him, we walked around the side of the beach and up onto some sandy mountains that looked out on the battlefield.

The two armies had marched up I could see five chariots at the head of the Greek Army, bearing Agamemnon, Menelaus, Nestor, My Father and Ajax. I saw Hector and Paris sitting on horses at the head of the Trojan army, from where I was sitting Hector looked troubled, I wonder what was on his mind. Agamemnon signalled for his chariot driver to move and Hector and Paris moved forward to meet him, sliding off their mounts in perfect unison. 

I saw them stop in front of Agamemnon and Menelaus and some words were exchange, probably of not very nice gist. I saw Hector looked shocked at a point and scan the faces of the men's faces on the front line of the Greek army, he was brought back to earth by some more words said by Menelaus and I saw his shoulders slump, I felt like crying out to him, but I knew I could not.

Menelaus turned to go back to his chariot and he came back with a full suit of armour, Paris also armed himself, and I saw him exchange words with Hector before he went out into the middle of the field, I gasped loudly. Paris couldn't fight Menelaus, Menelaus would kill him. Achilles put a hand on my shoulder and I rested my head upon his fingers. I watched them fight, Menelaus quickly overpowered Paris and he cut Paris quickly across the leg, Paris crawled back to his brother, clamping himself onto Hector's thigh.

"This is not Honourable!" I heard Menelaus bellow. The Greek army couched there Spears. 

Menelaus and Hector exchanged harsh words, Menelaus leapt forward but before his sword could touch Paris, Hector had stabbed him in the belly. Menelaus fell. 


	5. Chapter 5

_Later that Day_

We were back in the tent. The defeated Greek army (what was left of it) had raced back to the beach as if the hounds of Hades were snapping at their heels. Agamemnon was at this moment having a summit with what was left of his warlords, this included My father and Nestor. Menelaus was dead, Ajax was dead. They were burning the bodies at this moment. I could smell the stench of burning flesh billowing across the beach.

I was at this moment sitting outside Achilles' tent, Agamemnon had still not sent for him so he was still not fighting for the Greeks.

"You know Aphrodite, you are the highest ranking person here, you are now Queen of Sparta" he said

I nodded sadly. I knew, that was weighty burden to bear before the age of twenty.

"not really though, Agamemnon has annexed it. He claims Kingship over his brother's lands" I said.

"you will have to kill Agamemnon to get your title" said Achilles.

"I am not going to kill him on this campaign," I said and looked over at Achilles he looked disappointed, "don't look like that, if I killed him now, the Greeks would be all but leaderless, except for my father, they would be despondent and who knows what they would do in that state2

"this war is a waste, we - as soldiers - were told that we came for Helen and for you, well we have you and Menelaus certainly won't be needing Helen anymore." Achilles said, I smiled at his logic.

"it's not quite that simple though is it? If we left now the Greeks would be seen as an easy target, how long before the Hittites invade? And then there is the question of Agamemnon's pride."

"a damn to the man's pride!" Achilles growled

"you throw other men's pride away so easily, but yet if it was yours in question it would be a different matter!"

"yes it would, because I do not want the whole world to bow at my feet" Achilles spat, "King's take the obedience of servants for granted, maybe it was time we taught them differently

"and now because I am Queen in all but name, I am also like these priggish King's you speak of?!"

Achilles snorted.

"that is not what I meant" he said

"well it sure sounded like it!!" I yelled before storming inside the tent. I had barely got two steps from the doorway before strong arms had caught my shoulders and spun me round on the spot. I glared up at Achilles and he glared right back, then his head swooped down and he caught my lips in a passionate kiss, we both fought for dominance, but ultimately he won and he backed me over to the bed. My knees gave way as I felt my legs touch the edge, i fell back onto the furs and we shuffled up the bed still connected by the lips, I broke away for air. His hand ran up my tight and to the rip in my gown, he pulled off my undergarments with one quick tug. I did the same for him slowly undressing while caressing every part of his body. I felt his fingers touch me and I shivered with pleasure. He placed himself at my entrance and pushed slightly, he found my barrier and captured my lips once more with a kiss, I pushed a bit further and it broke, I whimpered into the kiss. He started to move slowly, and the pain started to transform to pleasure, I felt a ball of fire build up and as I went to the crest of each extinguishing wave Achilles brought me back again, he did this for a while and then he moved quicker and quicker and he pushed me over the edge, I caught his lips with a kiss and pulled him over with me. We lay still for moment, with Achilles still in me, but then he withdrew and put his arms tight around me before we both fell asleep.

When I awoke Achilles was gone. I picked up my clothes that had been discarded the previous night and donned them, the myrmidons were arming up. I returned to the tent and pulled on my armour, grabbing my sword but leaving the Trojan shield behind. I saw Achilles striding back across the sand, he was fully armed.

"we fight." he said.

"I will fight with you" I half demanded half begged.

I heard the Trojans, they were banging on their shields sending a deafening warning over the battlefield. Achilles ran up towards the oncoming army with alarming swiftness, I hurried after him with the Myrmidons on my heels. The rest of the army was following. We met the Trojans head on. I saw Hector. I prayed to Zeus that He would not make me fight Hector, he would not recognise me until it was too late, he was sure to kill me. I killed two men in an instance and I saw Hector glance at me, I killed three more men with apparent ease, and Hector was advancing toward me, possibly because I was reeking mass destruction upon his army, I was in specially tailored armour, neither Trojan nor Greek.

I clashed swords with Hector, he swung his sword round and I had to step back to avoid it, I sent three blows his way and he parried them easily, he smacked four blows to my amour, leaving bruises but nothing more, I dodged and ducked around him and I saw him getting more and more frustrated, then it happened, he put a short jab out and he stabbed my just under the right ribs. I fell down into the sand and collapsed to the floor, breathing shallowly. My world faded into blackness.

My head felt as though it has split in two when I awoke. I tried to move my head but I couldn't there was too much pain. I cried out from the experience. I heard running feet approaching the bed. I attempted to open my eyes, I could just open them a slit and what I saw through them was hazy. I could just make out the outline of Andromache.

"Queen Aphrodite, you won't be able to answer me, because you will be in pain I have seen it before, you are in Troy, my husband brought you in when he saw you lying on the battlefield, you have a large cut on the lower right ribs which is very deep and you lost a lot of blood, you also have a head injury where a man fell on top of you and you were nearly suffocated, this should go after a few days, the battle took place yesterday. Helen, Hector and I are looking after you"

I fell back into a swoon when Andromache put something that smelt like crushed poppy seed under my nose. I welcomed the blackness.


	6. Chapter 6

I lay in the sweltering furs, there was a fire burning close by and could feel my temperature rise significantly, I tried to wriggle out of the furs, but any movement of my lower body made me feel sick because it disturbed the newly stitched up wound.

I cried out in pain. I heard footsteps approaching the bed I was lying upon and opened my eyes, I could open them further now. Hector was approaching, I gasped a little bit as I moved a little.

"Aphrodite, you cannot move" he said when he saw me attempt to. He pulled off my furs and looked at my wound.

"this may hurt slightly, it's just that Andromache was worried that you may have a fever, so I have to come and check"

He ran his fingers little over the wound and I cried out, then I thought my whole body would explode with pain when he pressed down on the side of the wound. He withdrew his fingers from the wound, and proceeded to go to the table near me and return with a bronze bowl of water. He got the cloth and bathed around my wound, I bit my lip so hard I think I may have cut it. Hector was so gentle and yet it hurt so much, I had never experienced pain like it, not even when I had fallen off my horse when I was ten and cut my head on some stones.

He returned the bowl to the side.

"well?" I asked shakily.

"you have a slight fever, I will have to have the Healer come up here and take another look at you, and someone will have to be at your bedside at all times." he said sounding more cheerful than he looked.

"tell me the truth Hector, you owe me that at least, am I going to die?" I asked

He looked shocked.

"no, I think not, with constant care, rest and sleep, you will recover" he said sadly.

I turned my head away from him.

"and what of the Greeks? What was the outcome yesterday? Who won, have they gone home?" I asked thinking of Achilles.

"it was a Stalemate, nobody won, it was just pure carnage, so one of their kings and I called a truce, they are still here" he said.

I nodded my head almost sighing with relief, I could see Achilles again.

"would you like some poppy draught?" he asked

I nodded again, I wished to sleep, to escape this pain. He went to the table and returned with the cloth and placed it under my nose, the room went foggy and then went black.

Hector's POV - 2 days later

"Prince Hector!!" I heard a voice call from behind me as I was in the stables looking after my horse.

I wheeled around quickly to see a serving lad belting up to me.

"My Lord, Queen Aphrodite is severely ill, she is delirious!" he said. At the first mention of the word 'severely' I had pushed past him and was already on my way to Aphrodite's room. I burst through the double oak door, to find Andromache, the high priest, my healer and Helen all gathered around the bed.

"what is he doing here?!" I yelled pointing to the priest.

"my lord, the healer thought it would be best if I were called to administer the last prayers" he replied.

I shook my head in disbelief, Aphrodite couldn't die. I pushed him out the way so I could see her. She was lying upon the bed, thrashing her limbs in sleep, while the healer was trying to administer some sort of paste to the wound, she was very pale, but there was an ominous red rash creeping up from around the wound, the sure sign of a fever.

I grabbed the pot of paste from the healer and ordered that he and the priest get out of the room.

"Andromache help me, hold her arms" my wife did as she was bid and held the girl arms, it took some force but she managed it with the help of Queen Helen. I took some the paste and administered it very carefully to the wound, while murmuring comforting words to Aphrodite, I finished with the paste and threw it over my shoulder. Aphrodite was thrashing less now, I went to the bench and got the cloth and placed it on her forehead, dabbing away the perspiration, all the while muttering soothing words. I moved back down to the wound, I had seen a fever broken in this way before, I just hoped that it would work with Aphrodite, I went to the stitches and cut one away. I heard Helen gasp in protest, but Andromache silenced her.

Fresh blood had welled to the surface.

"She will start really thrashing in a moment, so you will need to hold on tightly, I'm just hoping this works." I said to the women

I put my fingers on the open part of the wound, and Aphrodite immediately protested by thrashing and moaning through clenched teeth in her fever broken dreams. I pressed into the wound further and the cries got worse, I felt the inside of the wound and then I spoke to Aphrodite.

"call him, call the Greek" I said

She shook her head and protested. I pressed down harder.

"call him" I demanded increasing my pressure further.

"Achilles!!" she yelled at me. And then she stopped thrashing.

"I don't believe it, the fever has broken, My Lord" said Andromache. Helen was just crying silent tears. I removed my fingers from the wound. I got Helen to quickly stitch up the wound again. I went and washed my hands. When I returned Aphrodite had her eyes open and was lying perfectly still on the pallet. She didn't try to speak, she didn't need to I could see the gratitude in her eyes. I smiled at her which she returned.

"Helen, I wish you to make sure that somebody is with her at all times, and as for you," I said turning to Aphrodite, "you are to remain in bed for at least two weeks, I'm not sure you'll be able to get up before then anyway, but that is my order"

Aphrodite, Andromache and Helen nodded. I exited the room sending the priest and the healer away and heading to my own room, I took off my cotton shirt I was wearing and I felt hands wrap themselves around my torso. I turned slowly, and before she knew what I was going to do I kissed Andromache full on the mouth.

"your fantastic" she said when we broke apart.

"I'll be even more fantastic in a minute" I said leading her to the bed and pushing her down upon it before crawling on top of her.


	7. Chapter 7

Aphrodite's POV - 10 Days Later

The two weeks was almost up, then I could get up and start to walk again. I could my arms and shoulders without too much pain at the moment. I had tried to walk yesterday but had collapsed in a heap of pain on the floor, to make Helen come running and be scolded for going against Hector's orders.

The Greeks hadn't attacked for twelve days, I wondered whether something significant had happened to make them go home. I found my alert mind drifting constantly to Achilles at the moment, what he was doing, what he was thinking. I hope he knew I was still alive. I loved him.

I could hear pageantry in the streets of thousands of people cheering, I longed to go to the window and observe what was going on. I wriggled a little under the cool cotton sheet, after I had been able to talk fluently again I had demanded that the furs be taken away, they were stifling me.

I watched through the window at the late evening sky. That was all I could see from where I was lying. The darkness was deepening and I heard people starting to retire and the palace came alive with noise as the people of the palace supped in the Great Hall.

As my mind started to wind down the road to sleep, I heard screams and yells. What was going on?! I heard the rush of flames. More screams started and the patter of running feet on cold stone around me.

"The Greeks!! They are inside the walls!!" I heard the cry go up and the hiss of swords being drawn. I had to move now, otherwise I would be killed where I lay. I slowly moved my legs to the edge of the pallet, I attempted to place them on the floor. A spasm of pain shot through me as I sat up. I needn't have bothered because the next second through the door burst Achilles.

"Achilles!" I cried as he advanced towards the bed. He saw my heavily bandaged up waist and I could see him assessing the situation.

There was yell from behind him and he spun round. Hector had just burst into the room.

"get off her, Greek" Hector said.

"I love her" Achilles said simply and returned to what he was doing.

Hector looked from me to the Greek.

"It's alright Hector, this is Achilles." I said quietly

Hector nodded, but approached me anyway, putting his sword away as he did so.

"we must get out now, Andromache and my son, Helen and Paris have already fled, Troy is burning, there is no hope for Troy at the moment. Priam is d-dead" he said stuttering as he spoke of his father. I gasped in dismay. At the moment I cried out in even more pain as Achilles picked me up and held me in a baby like way, cradling me in his arms.

"You must guard me Prince, if you wish to see Aphrodite live" Achilles said.

"yes." Hector replied. He turned and exited the room, Achilles followed, Hector fought Greeks that were in the way, slaying many as he led us through the palace, gathering up Trojans that still survived along the way.

We reached a doorway, that led out of Troy, under the walls and Hector turned to go back to the fray.

"Hector!" I called, "do not go back there! Troy is lost, do not throw your own life away on a vain hope, if you die, Paris will be king and then think what would happen! Come with us, will get out revenge some other day!"

Hector appeared to listen to my words and nodded, turning away from the burning city and hurrying with Achilles and I down to the path to the river, when we had reached the River we headed up river to Mount Ida.

I was swimming in and out of consciousness at this point. Achilles set me down on my own two feet and I found that I could stand, a little shakily but I could stand. I couldn't move very far though. Hector went through a gap in some trees and a great cheer went up. He motioned to Achilles and I, Achilles picked me up once again and we went through the gap. There was a deathly hush when the people crowed there saw Achilles but when they saw me in his arms there was another great cheer. Hector silenced them with his hands.

"Troy is burning, however the Royal Family all survived it's siege, together when we are strong enough we will rout Agamemnon and we will rebuild Troy!" this rallying speech was met by even more cheers. I had a chance to look around while everybody started to talk and cry in equal measure, wives who were waiting for husbands who hadn't appeared yet, children huddled quietly waiting for mothers, there must be about two thousand people gathered here, only a small percentage of the population of Troy, edging the clearing were little houses, meagre but good enough for wandering nomads. This was a place obviously known to the peoples of Troy, a place of refuge in case everything else goes wrong.

I edged my way over to Achilles side.

"I thought you were dead" he said quietly.

"I thought about you every day, but I could hardly send even a message to you when I was bedridden" I whispered.

"I sent the Myrmidons home, yesterday, this was a task I had to do alone" he said

"your not alone, you have me now, if you want" I said.

"you're a Queen, I am a lowly War-lord, our blood is too separated for us too marry" he said

"no it is not, remember, I am Queen, I make the rules" I whispered, before snuggling up into his arms and falling asleep.

Over the next week, the people of Troy came to terms with their losses and Hector kept rallying them against Agamemnon, a further thousand had joined since the fateful night of the siege. Also I had accepted Achilles proposal of marriage. My wound had now nearly fully healed and I was able to do everything again, I could even wield a sword.

I caught up with Hector when he was visiting some widows in one of the little huts. I asked if I could speak with King Hector after he completed his work. I exited the tent and was followed shortly by Hector.

"my lord," I said bowing, "I have a plan regarding Troy and it Is a plan I must complete alone, I am going tonight, do not follow me"

"Queen Aphrodite, what is on your mind? What are you intending to do?" he asked

I just shook my head and bowed again before leaving his presence.

I returned to the little hut that I was sharing with Achilles. He and Hector had become good friends, after Hector had realised that he wasn't just a brutish killer, Helen and Paris had been helping Hector as well. As for Andromache, she was just glad that Hector had been returned to her safely.

" Achilles?" I asked of the empty tent, or what appeared to be an empty tent. My shoulders were grabbed from behind, I spun and had the small dagger out before you could sneeze, Achilles squeezed my knife hand and made me drop it. He kissed me deeply and I returned the fire.

"I need you Aphrodite" he whispered hoarsely. He led me to the small pallet of rugs and leaves in the corner of the tent. He stripped me of my gown quickly and removed his own clothing. He took me quickly and sword to it's scabbard, he was gentle due to my recent injury and I felt the familiar ball of fire deep in my stomach, his gentle thrusting became more erratic and he kissed me again and sucked slightly on my neck, I felt him reach his peak and make me hit mine simultaneously, I felt him release deep inside of me, and he gathered me up in his arms, my belly hot and heavy with his seed.

I awoke in the middle night to find that Achilles had rolled over so his arms were no longer around me. Perfect. I quietly crept out of bed and donned my armour, I put the small ornate dagger in my shoe, and put my long sword at my hip, I stole out of the tent and towards the gap in the trees, moving silently through the undergrowth towards the smoke still rising from the distance. Swiftly I had made my way back towards Troy. I thought I heard someone following me, but when I had turned around there was no one there.

I had reached the tunnel that lead back into Troy quickly enough and I followed it up to the city. Troy was dead. There was no-one about, there were tents been erected in the courtyard and most of the palace was a smoking blackened ruin. I snuck through the tents, everything here was about stealth. I reached the king's tent and went inside, his two guards were sleeping at the entrance, they were dead before they could even wake. I approached the bed, there was Agamemnon, he was lying in his state bed, an evil smile playing about his fat face. I drew the small dagger out of the place in my shoe and put the cold steel at his throat. He stirred a little. Zeus, this guy was a heavy sleeper. I closed my eyes and just did it. I drove the knife swiftly into his neck and he awoke with a quiet gasp, not enough to carry out of the tent.

"May the last thing you see, be my face, Agamemnon, soon to be Queen of Greece, something you could never foresee! May Hades welcome you" I said and then I withdrew the knife and he was silent as he died.

Now this was the hard bit, I pulled the covers over his head and they were quickly drenched in blood. I exited the tent and found one of the balconies of the palace overlooking the courtyard that was still secure enough to stand upon.

"Soldiers and Kings of Greece!!" I bellowed out over the Courtyard, there was a great flurry of movement as people awoke and hurried out of their tents.

I saw some arrows couched in bows in the direction of my voice, my face was hidden in shadow.

"Your King lies dead, in his tent, like the stuck pig he was in life! I am your Queen now! I am Queen of Mycenae and of Sparta! You are no longer required in Troy, go home to your wives, your sons and daughters, you have 2 days to clear the city! Any Greek soldier left in the city after that time will be brought to me and my mercy will decide what is to happen. I Reclaim this city FOR TROY!!" I hollered.


	8. Chapter 8

I stayed on the plinth for a moment and I heard shouted orders from the courtyard down below.

"who bellows these orders?!" I heard a captain yell.

"I, Queen Aphrodite of Mycenae and Sparta!! I order you to leave!! I wish to see Odysseus on this plinth in five minutes!" I yelled back. I heard a man break into a run down into the courtyard below and I saw my father running up the outer stairs to this balcony. He burst through the door onto the plinth.

"Aphrodite?"

"father"

"I should be bowing to you, my queen, you are a Queen of Kings" he said ruefully

"Father, you will never bow to me, I want these men to leave Troy, there is no reason for them to be here" I said

"I understand, but first of all I want to know how?"

"well, basically I was injured and mistaken for a Trojan I was healed by Hector, at the siege of Troy I was rescued by Achilles and Hector and then I have just slain Agamemnon, now I am Queen of Sparta and Mycenae."

"and Achilles?"

"we are engaged to be married" I said

"Well if I will give you one piece of advice about being a Queen, do not let it go to your head, be fair, do not become a tyrant like Agamemnon"

"I will never be like him." I vowed, "father, you are a wise and good king, promise me, be my ally for all times"

"I vow that I will never come against you in arms" he said.

I hugged him.

"now you must get out of the city, I will organise the evacuation of the Greeks from these shores, then you must be crowned" he said

"you have two days." I replied and then exited the balcony and slipped out into the darkness of the forest that surrounded Troy. I returned to the glade that housed the peoples of Troy.

They were all stood outside their huts in long lines, Hector stood in front of the biggest hut at the top. As I walked toward him every citizen on the sides dropped into a curtsey or a bow, I was surprised even more when I reached Hector and Andromache and they bowed to me.

"you have done well" said Hector

"Agamemnon is dead" I replied, "the Greeks are leaving these shores in two days, I have organised it with my father"

"you think the Greeks will honour this agreement?" he asked

"I do." I said simply, before turning to Achilles who was stood behind Paris and Helen who bowed as I passed.

I stepped into his arms and he murmured sweet words of comfort into my ear.

"I have seen Troy," I said turning back to Hector, "It is a complete ruin, the main frame of the city still stands but everything is blackened and charred"

Hector nodded and turned to the people still gathered there.

"we will rebuild Troy together, I vow to you now that I will sweat next to any other man to rebuild his home if you pledge me your allegiance and your continuing devotion!" he said

Every single man, woman and child got down on their knees in a significant yes to his order.

2 days later

We re-entered the silent city. There was nobody there at all, all the bodies had been destroyed. Hector went first very carefully followed by Achilles and myself and then the rest of the armed men folk, the women came last.

Hector entered the courtyard with the steps leading up to the main entrance where we had walked just a few short weeks ago when we entered Troy as returning Princes and Princesses. Things had changed a bit since then. He walked up the stairs and cried out in anguish. I pushed past him and I sight I have never seen before welcomed me, Priam was lying on a stone altar, he was lying in state, there was fifteen lit candles around his body and his robes had been changed, putting him robes fitting of a king. I turned back to Hector who was on his knees in front of his father's body. I held his shoulders and he cried. It was very upsetting, I have never seen a man cry before.

"Hector" I said after a moment, "we need to get started"

"you do it, I need a moment alone here, send Paris in" Hector replied through his tears.

I turned back to the waiting men.

"I want fifty men to head around the palace and check for survivors if you find any I want you to take them to the fountain courtyard, fifty men to go to the east side of the city and do the same, fifty men to go to the south, west and north respectively, go! I want fifty more to go down to the beach and check the Greeks have gone and on the way back in I want you to shut the gates. As for the rest of you I want you to bring me any lose stone that can still be used to this courtyard and any wood that hasn't been burnt I want you to take to the east courtyard. I want all the women to go in search of food and water and place those in the south courtyard of the palace, I want you to report to Queen Helen on the state of the food and how much we have. I want to see Paris, Andromache and Achilles here now, as for the children I want you to split into groups according to skills, I want girls that can stitch over there and ones who can forage over there, I want boys who can hunt over there and ones who can farm over there" I ordered pointing to different parts of the city and courtyard. the minute I had finished speaking there was a flurry of movement.

Andromache, Paris and Achilles hurried up the stairs to the state entrance where Priam was laid out, Paris immediately went to his brother and the side of his father.

"Andromache I want you to go to the fountain Courtyard, you are to look after the survivors," I said and she hurried off, "as for you, I want you to stay with me and help me be strong for the sake of these people, also I need help in overseeing building work, I have no idea had to build a house" I confessed to Achilles. He smiled at me and took my hand.

I went down into the Courtyard and saw that the children had split themselves up. I turned to the boys who could hunt and the girls who could forage and sent them out together to bring food, the boys who could farm I sent them to get fresh water, the girls who could stitch I sent them on an errand around the palace to find any undamaged cloth and had them set about making clothes, canvas', cotton sheets and other things that would be needed.

Over the next three hours all the materials that could be found were brought to the courtyard, there was quite a lot, 500 survivors had been found hiding out in a cellar, a few injured had been sent to Andromache and she was administering care. Helen reported back to me that there was enough food to last a month. Hector returned a little time after that and told the men to build a pyre in the main Courtyard, after that he went up to his room, quite a lot of the palace remained undamaged from out scout reports, it was the city that had been ravaged. He ordered the whole of the Royal Family to go don their robes of state if they could find any. I went up to where my room had been, most of it was undamaged the corridor outside of it however was a burnt and a little precarious to walk on. I slipped into my room, I could hear the men outside bringing in more materials. I had ordered them to start rebuilding the houses in the east side of the city. The stone walls of the city and the gates remained mostly undamaged, obviously Agamemnon didn't want to completely destroy the place that he intended to be his jewel in the east.

I put on a black gown that was In my wardrobe. I drew my silver headdress. Then I realised I couldn't wear it. I pinned my hair up and then ran down the stairs to Andromache's room.

She was putting her gold headdress on at that moment. I held up the silver one as a question and she pointed to the bed. There was another one laid out there, it was gold. I put in on pinning it into my hair. I raised my eyebrow at Andromache, she just shrugged her shoulders.

We exited the room together and went down another set of grand stairs out to the main Courtyard where the pyre had just finished being built and Priam's body was laid on top of it. Hector was stood looking up at it. It wasn't too high, which wasn't fitting for a king, but Hector had said that we needed all the materials we could get and that his father would have understood. Hector went up the ladder to the side of his father's body, I saw him place two gold coins on his eyes and then he lit the pyre. It went up quickly and I murmured a prayer for Priam's soul.

Everyone stayed in the courtyard watching the body burn.

Afterwards the ashes were cleared and the building work resumed and I went an put my working clothes back on, with my sword at my hip. I didn't go anywhere without it now.

Hector was stood overlooking the Courtyard were his subjects were running around like ants. The east side of the city was the one that was least damaged, the one that was most damages was the side which housed the Temple of Poseidon. Or rather what was left of the Temple of Poseidon. Achilles was in the city helping rebuild and overseeing the work. I had ordered that a house of healing was built and that stables was built as a matter of importance.

A granary and an ice house had been built to store the food, I was amazed that all of this had happened in a day. It was incredible what men could do when it was their homeland that had been effected. The women were in the middle of cooking up a feast in the palace kitchens, they were undamaged. The children had returned from hunting with good news about the surrounding countryside most of the Trojan farms remained undamaged. The girls had salvaged lots of cloth and made it possibly to build tents for the people that weren't going to have a bed. A great load of straw had been collected by about 200 men from the surrounding farms, it filled twenty great carts. There were thatchers working on it at the moment to make it into bundles so that it could roof the houses that were at this moment being built.

The sun was setting and I had ordered that every man woman and child come to the Great Courtyard at sundown. They were starting to arrive now. The women who had been in kitchens were bringing out dish after dish of sumptuous food. Hector, Andromache, Paris, Helen, Achilles and I took up our seats at the head of the salvaged tables. Some men were seated on the floor, but they looked content just to be back in Troy.

14 days later

Most of Troy had been rebuilt, we had help from the farmers in the surrounding areas, the map of the city was virtually the same, the only thing that had yet to be rebuilt was the High Priests courtyard. but seeing as we no longer had a High Priest that was neglected. Things had almost returned to normal, people had gone back to doing jobs, the Royal Family were living in the Palace. Also I had missed my curse. I hadn't told Achilles. It was much to soon to be sure, but I had told Andromache and she was certain of it's meaning. I was going to wait until next month to see the outcome then.

Hector was being crowned tomorrow. Soon I would have to return to Sparta to be crowned, but then I think I would return to Troy and rule from there. Troy would always have my heart as the place that had brought me love and freedom.

I was also getting married tomorrow, Hector was marrying me and Achilles after he was crowed. By tradition the elder son always is crowned by the High Priest, but we didn't have one, so we were having a priest from a neighbouring village come and crown him. Hector said he was happy about this, this was the way he wanted the New Troy to be , a connection between the people and the palace.

I felt a little trapped in the palace. So I went down to the stable and got a stable lad to saddle up Arès, once he had done that I hopped onto to him, needing no mounting block, even if I was in a skirt, I had to ride side-saddle. I wheeled him out of the stable and clattered down the streets of Troy. Looking left and right I could see men and women, putting up roofs and hanging cloths in their windows to protects from the glare of the sun.

I went down to the gates and through them. I liked riding on the beach. The sun was just beginning to set and the sun was glistening on the water. The sun was turning red as blood with the setting sun. I rode down the beach and towards the sea. Riding along the sea shore was better, the sand was firmer here. I could gallop here and I let Ares have a free rein, he went for it along the sea shore, stopping short as we approached the cliffs. I dismounted and sat down on the sea shore letting the water lap at my feet.

I heard him first. My hand went instinctively to my dagger in my sandal.

"Aphrodite, you needn't tense like that, it is only me" Achilles said. I looked over my shoulder.

"it is bad luck for the Groom to see the Bride on the night before the wedding." I said

"it's not yet night," he said pointing to the setting sun, " I count night to be when the sun has fully set, and if you are bothered about it, I promise you I will be gone by the time the last sliver of sun sets"

I smiled at him as he came and sat beside me.

"it's beautiful here" I said softly.

"Greece holds the same treasures" he said.

"not to me it doesn't, Troy showed me freedom, Troy brought me love, I have a love of this place, I fear sailing away from it and never seeing Hector, Helen, Andromache or Paris again, never seeing it's high, strong, proud walls rising out of the rock, to create a jewel in the East. I am a Queen, but a queen of a far away country"

"When you are crowned, you can rule from wherever you like" Achilles reminded me.

"yes but I need to be there to lead my people" I said

"not necessarily, if you can secure peace, then you can do whatever you wish as long as you continue to receive emissaries"

"secure peace? How is that likely?"

"well you are Queen of Mycenae and Sparta and heir to Ithica, you basically control the whole Laconia, Peloponnese, Argolis, Arcardia, Achaia and Ithaca, you need the allegiance of Thebes and Thessalia and then you have the whole of Greece in your hands, with the allegiance of Troy, you and Hector both control the Aegean"

"I hope that Thebes and Thessalia submit to peace, I think we have seen enough war to last century's, I long for peace" I said

"it will come to you my love" he said

"will you miss Troy?" I asked him

"I think I will actually, it brought you to me, I have become good friends with Hector, but we will return my love"

I lay my head in his chest and he stroked my hair as we watched the sun sink, but true to his promise as the sun was just about to completely disappear he left me and rode away towards the city.

I followed suit shortly after, I turned back to the shore one last time before mounting Ares and trotting slowly back up to the city, pondering and what Achilles had said to me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning - There is a lemon in this. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! OKAY?**

Next Day

I awoke to the chattering of birds outside the window. I called to my handmaiden to prepare a bath. I was getting married today. I washed slowly while my maid prepared my gown. I wasn't allowed to be present at Hector's coronation, which I was highly annoyed about, because according to the customs of Troy, the bride wasn't allowed out of her room until she was called upon for her wedding. As I started to dress I heard men tramping past the door on the way to the coronation.

First I had to put on a silk shift, which was so fine it would have crumpled up into Achilles' fist. Then I put my gown on, it slipped over my head easily and it flowed down my supple body nicely. It had gold braiding laced on it and it had decorative flowers of Ithaca and Larissa (Achilles' City) intertwined on the bottom. It tied at the back of my neck, in an intricate knot. My maid piled my hair up onto my head and went to get a special headdress from the closet, this was made of gold but it had diamonds studded on it. It was placed in my hair and it covered the top part of my hair in a shining piece of silk covered in diamonds. My brown hair tumbled out from underneath it. Some gold earrings were fixed into my ears. My maid polished my nails and made my hands look beautiful, last of all she placed my necklace around my throat. This necklace was the one symbolising the gap between girlhood and womanhood, it was taken from you when you got married.

Just then there was a knock on the door. I hastily slipped my feet into my jewelled slippers and stood in the bedroom waiting to receive who was waiting. My maid opened the door, at the door stood Paris. He gaped when he saw me.

"Like a Queen indeed Aphrodite" he said

I lowered my eyes that had been outlined in kohl. He held out his arm and I took it. So Paris was the one who was going to lead me through the statue's of the Gods towards the Altar of Aphrodite, Goddess of Love and of Marriage, also my namesake. I hoped she would bless my marriage.

As we reached the double doors that led into the Chamber of the Gods, they were thrown wide. There was a white cloth leading up the middle of the walkway. On the sides were different Dignitaries, present for Hector's coronation and now for my wedding. I saw my father standing by one of the columns, I caught his eye and smiled a smile of love, he bowed as we went passed along with everyone else. At the altar Paris let go of me and went to stand by the altar. Hector was stood in front of it. Achilles also. I went up to Hector who held out his hand, I kissed the ring that was there. He then motioned for me and Achilles to kneel in front of the altar and hold hands. I gripped Achilles hand in my own, I could hear Hector saying words above me, but I couldn't register what he was saying. I murmured prayers after him and as he placed some holy water on us, I knelt still obligingly

Then we stood out again and Achilles left me and Hector motioned to my father to come forward. I was stood in a pool of light coming from a window high above me, my father lifted my hair and removed the necklace from me, he then escorted me to where Achilles was standing and waited until Achilles had slipped his ring onto my finger, proclaiming me to be his. He knew I wasn't, I would never belong to anyone, I allied my heart to his, but I wasn't his property. I would be a woman in right, I would take his love and return it in equal measure but I would be my own woman.

Achilles led me back down the walkway, and the dignitaries bowed again. Hector was following us, with Paris. As we left there was a great cheer from the hall and Achilles picked me up and swung me round.

Hector came over and congratulated me informally by hugging me and kissing me on both cheeks. Paris was joking amiably with Achilles.

I turned around to find my father and saw him standing by the door to the Chamber of the Gods. I went over to him and he bowed.

"father, you do not bow to me" I said

He nodded.

"I have something to ask of you Aphrodite" he said

"yes?"

"I wish for you to take Ithaca, I want you to take it and allow me to abdicate the throne, I have ruled for too long, I want to go and know that the throne is good hands and that my people will remember me as a good king, take it from me"

"you are sure father? I could not take it against your wishes"

"I swear, that I do not wish to bear this burden anymore"

"then when I sail to Sparta for my coronation, I wish for you to be present and hand it to me formally there"

"it shall be done" he bowed and retreated to some far corner to talk some other dignitary I knew nothing of.

I turned back to Achilles who was waiting for me, I kissed him full on the mouth and his tongue caressed my lower lip and I opened my mouth in submission, and his tongue danced in an intricate dance. We broke apart for air. Andromache and Helen came and took my arms. They smiled at me as I was borne of to my chamber. I left Achilles to face the ribald jokes of the men alone. I threw him a smile over my shoulder as we went up the steps towards my chambers.

As we entered the room, Helen hugged me and Andromache also. Helen seemed to think that is the night my innocence would be taken, Andromache just sent me a knowing smile. They removed my wedding dress and left me in my shift. They pulled the sheets back on the four poster bed and then left the room. Helen bowed as she left. I went and stood by the open window. I heard many sets of footsteps coming up the stairs and I turned. Achilles was shoved into the room by Hector who grinned at me, Achilles laughed at a joke they said and then they too left the room and it was just Achilles and I left alone in the chamber.

He was in just a shirt and a simple leggings. He looked me up and down and I shivered. I ran too him and caught his lips in a passionate kiss. His hands immediately ran down my back to my bum and he patted it. I smiled into the kiss. We broke apart and he carried me to the bed lying me down with my legs wrapped around his hips. He slowly removed his shirt above me and I caressed his chest with my long fingers, he pulled my shift over my head leaving me completely naked beneath him. He kissed my neck and slowly worked his way down to my breasts, he handled them very softly and ran his fingers over the nipples and I mewed in pleasure. He then pulled his leggings off. I admired his body as he clambered back up me, I kissed him fiercely again and then he slipped inside of me, I moaned in pleasure as he did so. He slowly started to move in and out, each time he brushed the centre of my pleasure I moaned a little louder, I was caressing him all the while and he was also groaning in pleasure, he started to speed up and I knew he was reaching his peak, I held on to his bum and thrust him right in to the hilt. I felt him release and as his thrusts became erratic because of it if drew me right over the edge.

He pulled out and we lay breathing heavily against the bolsters. I then pushed him onto his back with an evil grin, I worked my way right down his body until I was at eye-level to his half erect manhood. I took it in my hand and it immediately stiffened as did he as he tensed. I moved my hand slowly up and down and he groaned at loud and started muttering my name. I then leaned down and I took him my mouth, his head shot of the pillow and his eyes opened wide as he groaned loudly and put his hands in my hair, I sucked and licked and he writhed beneath, I then let go as I felt come nearly to the edge and he moaned in disappointment, I then grinned evilly and crawled up him a little more and straddled him, I dropped down onto him and he shouted out, I rocked my hips backwards and forwards and he held my hips and thrust up into me. I felt myself coming and dropped down onto to him extra swiftly. He thrust erratically once more.

"Achilles-Aphrodite!!" We cried as we both came at the same time. I then rolled off him and just lay in his arms, eyeing him. He tightened his grip around me and held me close. I slept peacefully.


	10. Chapter 10

**All The Greek names used in this extract are correct and the place names were places in Ancient Greece (I haven't just made them up)**

My hands were covered in ink as I sat at my writing desk, scribbling letter's to all the kings, war-lords and dignitaries of Greece. I was inviting them to my coronation as Queen of Sparta, Mycenae and Ithaca. We were leaving for Sparta in the morning. I was terribly upset, I didn't want to leave. Andromache, Hector, Paris and Helen, they were not just my friends now, they were my family.

As I finished my last letter, I dropped the quill and motioned to the boy standing by the door, he came to the desk and gathered up the letters before heading out of the doors with all speed. I pushed my chair back, standing I went to the flung open widow. It's been two weeks since Achilles and I were wed, it seemed like yesterday. I fingered the brooch on my breast, it was the brooch of a dove, one of the symbols of the Goddess Aphrodite.

I had missed my curse again. I had no choice but to tell Achilles. I walked out of my room, feeling the soft sandstone walls as I walked, Hector was proving to be a good king, his people loved him. He would be a valuable ally and friend to Greece. I was beating the familiar path down to the stables, I found myself returning here a lot to retrieve Ares so I could escape and think. I ordered a boy to saddle him and I flung myself onto him after this was done. I clattered out of the stables over the cobbles. I wound down through the narrow streets of Troy, people were calling out to me as I passed.

"Bless You!!-

"May Aphrodite look over you my lady!"

That gave me and idea, I wheeled Ares and we went down a side street until I was a the Temple of Aphrodite. Sliding off the saddle I went inside, I was bowed to as I went through the doors. I went up to the main altar and kneeled before it. I murmured a prayer.

"Aphrodite, My Lady, I was named after you, you are my guardian Goddess, you have not deserted me before, do not desert me, help me be a good Queen, help me bring peace to the whole of Greece and the Aegean. Help me be a good Wife, but also a woman on my own. Help my realise my dreams."

I got up and bowed to the altar before hurrying out again, I had another Temple to visit before we left tomorrow. Leaping onto Ares I worked my way through the city before I arrived at the Temple of Hera. Dismounting once again I went Inside, once again working my way up to the main altar and kneeling before it.

"Hera, Queen of The Gods, Hear my prayer. You are the Goddess of women and of childbirth, watch over me at this difficult time, watch me through my pregnancy, let me have a an easy birth, please my Queen. Help me tell Achilles. Help me be a strong woman.

I got up and bowed to the altar before hurrying outside and galloping down through the streets scattering people, out through the gates and down to the beach, out across the sand and down to the sea, I flung myself of the horse and fell onto my knees at the shores of the sea. I felt the water wash over my knees and soak my gown, I didn't care. I stayed kneeling looking out over the sea towards Greece. Towards my country.

Then he was there again. I stood up to turn to face him.

"I was summoned immediately after reports that you had raced out of the city gates, and down to the beach, 'as though a madness had filled you' people were worried for you Aphrodite, they thought you had mad intent"

"I would never do such a thing. Well not at the moment at least"

Achilles gave me a questioning look. As an answer I turned away from him and undid my gown and pulled off my shift so I stood completely naked before him. I walked toward him and placed his warm hand on my lower belly. He felt the slight swell of my early pregnancy and he looked into my eyes for reassurance, I nodded.

"I am with child Achilles" I said

"when will it be born?" he asked cautiously

"seven months, at my reckoning" I said a little disappointed at his reaction.

He looked at me once again and then pulled my into a passionate kiss.

"That is fantastic!! I will go on my knees right this instant to the Temple of Hera and thank her for blessing us!" he said. He then kissed me again before mounting his horse and wheeling him around to fulfil his promise. I smiled indulgently at him as got dressed again.

I rode back to the city and up to the palace. I guess I would have to tell Hector, he was like a brother to me.

As I entered the Palace a flurry of people all hurried out of the way a tripped over themselves to bow and curtsey to me.

I walked up to the throne were Hector was sat. I curtsied at his feet.

"I request a private audience with the King"

"granted" he said and got up leading me into a room just of the hall

"Hector, I have two things to tell you, one, you are of course invited to my coronation and two, I wish you to be the patron of my child."

"your child?"

"yes Hector, I am with child, I want you to be his patron because you are true and just and I feel it will be good for him"

"how are you sure it's going to be him?" he asked amusedly

"the Goddess Aphrodite has a son, Eros, I know She will grant me the same"

"I grant both you wishes" he replied

**The Next Day**

I was on the ship, I turned back to the beach we had just left, I could see Andromache, Paris, Helen and Hector stood underneath the canopy of state. I waved and sent them a dazzling smile. I would see them soon.

**One month Later**

My hands were shaking for real. I was dressed in Heavy robes. They were a deep royal blue. They were embroidered with gold thread the Flower of Sparta, Mycenae and Ithaca, they also had a myrtle, a sceptre, a dove and a swan embroidered upon them. The symbols of the Goddess.

I was waiting in an ante-chamber to the Chamber of Gods in the palace of Mycenae. Achilles was out there, as was Hector, Paris, Helen and Andromache, my father and all the kings of Greece. There hadn't been a Queen ruling in her own right for many centuries. This was the stuff of legend. There was knock on the door and I stood up and walked toward it, I was ready. It was thrown open as I approached and I entered the Chamber completely alone. Walking through the middle of the people, they all sank into low bows or curtsies. I approached the lower throne and altar and bowed to the High Priest that was stood there. He motioned for me to sit in the lower throne which I did. He murmured prayers over me, he sprinkled holy water on my shoulders.

"do you promise to be a Queen and not be corrupt?"

"I do" he handed me a sceptre.

"do you promise to look after all the peoples who are under your command?"

"I do" he handed me an orb of silver encrusted with emeralds and diamonds.

"do you promise above all, to be just and to honour the Gods?"

"I do" he came towards me with the crown of gold, it had leaves and flowers intertwined and it was encrusted with diamonds that glistened as it moved. He placed it upon my head and a great cheer went up. He lifted my hand and motioned for me to go sit upon the higher throne that had steps rising up to it. I went up the steps and sat about six feet above everyone else. I was sat In partial darkness and then the sun came through the window and a golden light shot about the chamber, it was radiating of the marble throne and the golden light danced about the chamber. The dignitaries had to close their eyes to prevent from being blinded by the refracted light. The golden light shone on and it danced around me. I was in awe.

"It is a sign from the gods!!" the high priest shouted, "Queen Aphrodite is destined to be Great Ruler, her rain will make Greece Prosper!"

The dancing golden light passed on but I was still sat in a pool of light.

The priest regained his senses.

"you will now be presented with the sceptres of your countries."

I stood up and walked down the steps and stood at the foot. My father came up to me, he was holding Three Sceptres, he bowed to me.

He handed me the sceptre of Sparta first, I held it up and a cheer went up, he then passed me the sceptre of Mycenae, I held this one up and another great cheer went up, he then passed me the sceptre of Ithaca, I received it humbly from him and then held this one up and another great cheer went up. I was holding the Sceptres of Sparta and Ithaca, the sceptre of Mycenae was being held by Achilles who was stood at the side of the platform. As King Consort, he had to stand there, he had been crowned before me.

I was just about to return to the throne when another five men came up to me each bearing sceptres. They all bowed before me and fell to their knees. In unison they said.

"My Queen, you are the new life's blood of Greece, it is time for a united Greece, we give you these sceptres, you are Queen of Greece."

The first one stepped up to me. He handed me the sceptre of Locris and Phokis.

The second stepped up and handed me the sceptre of Thessaly.

"Be strong, my Queen"

The Third stepped up and gave me the sceptre of Illyria and Epirus.

"You are young my Queen, Bring Prosperity to Greece"

The Fourth came forward and handed me the sceptre of Macedonia.

Then the fifth came forward and handed me the sceptre of Thrace.

They all bowed deeply to me and walked backwards to the crowd again.

The whole crowd was silent waiting for me to say something. I did.

"Three months ago, I was the heir to Sparta and Ithaca, I found myself and I found my true calling to be that of Greece. I stand before you as Queen, I will show you all that I can be just as good and better as any king! Do not doubt me! I need your support, let me be the Queen I was Born to be!" I said

This speech was met by cheers and I stepped down from the plinth to be picked up by Hector and Paris and my father and born away through the crowd to the cheers of everyone.


	11. Chapter 11

**This is the last chapter. It is quite long, if you want me to write a sequel you have to tell me - okay? **

**6 months later**

I walking through the Gardens of my palace in Athens, I had thought it a suitable capital for Greece and had based my largest court there. The sun was shining. The heavy bulge of my Pregnancy was borne before me. I was pondering the problem with the Hittites, they were becoming restless along my northern borders. Peace had existed between the Greek nations since my coronation, trade had been established with Troy and Hector, Andromache and I kept regular correspondence, Andromache was expected another baby, Helen was expecting her first child. In a couple of years Hera willing there would be many little children running the palace of Troy.

I hoped to do the same here. I placed my hand on my heavily swollen body and sighed a deep sigh. I would have to return to the palace soon, it was uncomfortable to spend to long on my feet, I took one last look at the gardens before following my thoughts with actions. As I was just about to step under the awnings of the palace a great pain came across me and I fell to my knees. Then it was followed swiftly by another as if someone was repeatedly punching me in the stomach with steel fingers.

"my Queen?" I worried guard ran over to me.

"Help me to my chamber, Find Achilles and send him there, get the midwife and to the same place send her." I said shallowly.

He shouted these orders over his shoulder as he helped me up the stairs of the palace every so often having to stop due to the massive pain consuming me once again. We reached my chamber after a while and he helped me onto the bed and waited with me until the midwife came at which point he hurriedly excused himself. The midwife helped me undress and removed my shift which was wet due to the fact my waters had broken, she got me clean one and helped me into bed. She felt my stomach and could feel it taught under her hands when a contraction came.

"I suggest you relax my Queen, your going to be here for a while" she said

"Relax?!" I nearly screamed at her as another contraction hit me.

After a few moments and three more contractions Achilles burst into the room slamming the door behind him. He immediately rushed up to the bed.

"Aphrodite?!" he said looking at my body.

"Where the hell have you-" I started to say but was forced to stop and use all my breath to help me overcome another contraction.

"I have been at the outskirts of the city, helping a man whose roof had fallen in"

"very noble of you" I snarled and he looked angry, at this point the midwife stepped in.

"The only reason she is like this my Lord is because of the pain she is going through, when a birthing woman gets nasty it means it's time for her to push"

Achilles gave a look as if this was too much information. But he stayed strong for me and he let me hold his hand.

"I take back what I said earlier, Majesty, this ones eager to come into the world quickly"

I just grunted in reply as another contraction came over me, but this one felt different as it wore away I had an overwhelming sense to push. I bore down hard and the midwife shouted encouragement. I screamed loudly as two more contractions came in quick succession, I think I may have broken a few of Achilles fingers but he stayed strong whispering words of comfort.

After a few minutes of untold agony a shout went up from the midwife who was stood at the base of the bent.

"Come on my Queen, two more pushes and your done!" she cried, my straining body obeyed her commands and I pushed down hard and I felt something leave my body, however it didn't end there, as Achilles gasped I pushed down again and another thing left my body. My body fell limp against the pillows, the bed sheets a sweaty, bloody mass.

"My Queen I require one more big push to get rid of the afterbirth, you may wish to look away my lord," she added to Achilles. He promptly did so and I pushed hardly letting out a growling noise in my throat and I felt yet again something else slip from my body, this time however it was not so painful.

The midwife had given the baby to two servants the moment they were born to be washed and clothed. She placed me in a new shift and cleared up the bed so I could lie in comfort. Achilles had sat down on the bed next to me, his face agape in awe and wonder. The servants came back into the room, I expected them to be bearing one bundle, but two!

"my Queen, you are delivered of a Healthy Boy and Girl." said the midwife.

She handed the girl to me and the boy to Achilles, it was beautiful to watch him hold the baby, such a big man having so much tenderness for something so small in his arms. The midwife left the room with orders that I should rest for at least three days.

"what to call them?" I asked looking up at Achilles.

"well naturally the boy must be called Eros, to honour the gods, but the girl?"

"I like to call her Calliope after The Muse, may she grow up to be as beautiful"

"If she looks anything like her mother she will" he said with a grin.

I looked contentedly up at him and then down at the small bundle in my arms, her tiny sleeping face, and her small hands with the oh so small fingers. I placed my finger in her palm and her fingers instinctively curled around mine.

Ten years later

Greece was at peace within itself. The Hittites were still troublesome along the border but I had managed to contain them so far. It hadn't actually come to open warfare. At this moment in time I was sitting in the Throne Room having an important meeting with my Council.

"What do you have to say on the matter?" I asked the lord sat on my left.

"I say that we engage the Hittites in open warfare, too long have they pillaged the villages along the border"

"is there an alternative?"

"I believe not Majesty, I have heard news that they are preparing a full scale invasion"

"How many?"

"75,000, sources tell me"

I gaped slightly at this number and then set my face in a frown.

"well let them come! No Hittite Army will ever break the defences of a united Greece"

"Majesty and what to do now?"

"send the 30 Battalions of waiting men up to the border, I will call upon our allies, I want all the war-lords of Greece and anybody willing to volunteer is to be ready within three days" I decreed.

"Majesty" he said in consent. They all got out there chairs and stood up bowing low as I swept out of the room. I was still only twenty-nine, I was still young. I went up to the my room and called upon a scribe to write a letter I dictated.

He got a scroll of parchment and some ink. I started to talk.

"Hector, My loving and Caring friend and most Honourable King,

This, unfortunately is not a letter of sentiments, it is a letter requesting your army, the Hittites threaten our borders, with a great number of men, I ask of you, please come to our aid. We march for the Northern border in four days.

Your Loving friend

Aphrodite

Queen of Greece"

I took the quill from the scribe and scrawled my flamboyant signature along the bottom, and stamping the royal seal. I sent the scribe flying for the next tide, he should be in Troy within two days.

I walked out the room after him and down to the gardens, this had become a favourite haunt of mine within the palace, it was quiet. Or at least it usually was. Today I could the sound of wood slapping together and I went in search of the source of noise.

I found it in a clearing that was sheltered from the main view of the palace.

"Calliope! Eros! Put those sticks down!" I ordered. They immediately dropped the sticks.

"I thought I told you to look after your brother and sister, not start fighting" I said. I picked up Athena of the floor seeing as she had crawled to my ankle.

"Eros, go run fetch a maid" he pelted out of the clearing.

"Calliope if you want to fight, ask me, I will give you lessons, and ask me for proper swords you could be seriously injured fighting with sticks."

Eros returned with Rhea, my handmaiden from Sparta who I given special orders that she be found a brought to the Royal Court, she was a free person but she chose to stay on to serve me, I motioned to Hector who was lying on the floor on his belly. She went to him and picked him up. We walked back to the palace my and Rhea in the forefront with a baby on our hips and my two disgraced children trailing behind, bickering about the reason that I found them.

They were forced to stop bickering when Achilles came out of the palace and stood in front of them, with his arms folded across his chest. After scaring them significantly he just laughed and ruffled Eros' hair before sending up to their respective room for a bath. Eros started to protest but seeing the look on his father's face scampered off after his sister.

I handed Athena to Rhea and she went inside to put them to bed. I went to Achilles and he put his arm around me.

"we are going to war" I said simply

"I thought we might have to" he said

"yes, we leave in four days, of course the children are to stay here"

"no! let Calliope and Eros come with us" Achilles said

"ten-near-eleven year olds in war zone?"

"They would not be on the battlefield and I want them to see it, they both need to see how it is done"

"so soon?"

"I think it is best, to show them it now, so they don't grow up with a glorified sense of war"

"yes"

The army was marching. Achilles and I rode at the head, me on a white horse with Calliope riding in front of me, Achilles was on a black horse with Eros in front of him.

Hector had answered my summons and he had sent 400 ships on to the Northern Border, each carrying 50 men, he was upon one of the ships.

We were headed for Pella. The Hittites in the past week had come unchallenged through Macedonia. They were going to get a shock when they reached Pella. We weren't far away now, the steady trap of the mens feet was soothing, I could hear bursts of song throughout the battalion we were heading. Calliope was leaning right forward on the horse's neck. Eager to reach our destination. I could see Pella on the horizon, a sharp outline of a fortified town. When we reached it, night had just fallen and the sky was streaked with purple.

I sent the men to set up tents, the tents stretched way into the distance, little fires bursting here and there. Achilles gave the children to a servant who had come with us and he and I headed off to the city walls. I looked out over the walls and could see little lights burning in the distance the sign of fires.

"they have been advancing through Macedonia at the pace of the hounds of hell, we are so glad you've come, you will bring us victory Majesty!" the sentry said

"be careful sentry, first we need the victory" as I said Achilles looked at me funny and I looked at him quizzically but he just shook his head and we went down the stairs, the sentry followed us.

"I want archers on the walls from dawn, three hundred on the two gate towers and five hundred manning the upper walls, two hundred on the lower walls."

"majesty" he said and scampered off.

I went down to the main campsite which was situated behind the city. I was stopped by a man on a black horse with his face covered. My hand immediately went to my sword, I felt Achilles do the same beside me.

"no need to leap for your weapon, Aphrodite, it is I Hector" he said

"show yourself!" I demanded. He laughed at my caution and pulled off his helmet. It indeed was Hector, he had a few more lines on his face but he was still very handsome, I threw myself at him and hugged him fiercely. He pulled away and hugged Achilles. Well it was I called a man hug.

"Brother! You are most welcome" I said

"not quite the circumstances I hoped to visiting you in again" he said

"it never turns out the way we want it does it?" said Achilles.

"no never" Hector agreed.

I looked at the campsite.

"55,000 spears" I said, "we are twenty thousand down"

"yes we are" agreed Hector, "but we have Achilles, known to be the best warrior in Greece, and we have Queen Aphrodite, the best ruler Greece has ever known"

"you've left out one of the chief men; Hector King of Troy! The best warrior on the East of the Aegean"

He just laughed and we stood in silence in the stillness of the hot night, listening. "they will attack at dawn" Hector said

I nodded.

"go find some rest Hector, we need you fully alert tomorrow" he bowed and went off to find his tent. I had no trouble finding mine, the royal tent was three times the size of those surrounding it. Going inside I went down to the back and collapsed on the king size double bed. Achilles looked down at me sprawled out on the bed. He looked as though he was pondering whether to ravish me where I lay, he decided against it, which was probably a good thing, I was tired I wanted to sleep.

And sleep I did. Waking in the early hours of the morning before the sun was up. I woke Achilles and we both donned our armour, I hurried out of the tent to see many men doing the same thing, they were forming up into their battalions and then down into their company's, war lords and officers were shouting orders. I went down to the front line where I found Hector, I could see the approaching Hittite army. Their King was riding at the fore-front. I got into my chariot and lead the army out to the battlefield. The enemy stopped just out of the range of my archers, I motioned for the chariot to go on and Achilles, Hector and I went up to challenge him.

He stepped off the chariot and so did I, I stopped out of range of his sword arm.

"go, you are not welcome in Greece" I said

"I like Greece, it's a nice place, I think we'll stay"

"no you won't, because I stand in your way"

"you're either very brave or very foolish, Queen Aphrodite, to challenge me so, you of all people, a woman on a playing field of men. I have 75,000 men, you have 55,000"

"you want to me look upon you and your army and tremble? Well I see them, men who would rather be elsewhere, not fighting for their prig of a king"

He snarled and his hand went to his sword, but as Achilles', Hector's and mine did the same thing he decided against it and turned back to his chariot and too his army. I did the same thing hurriedly. Their army had started to move, I motioned for mine to do the same.

"Forward!! Forward!!" I bellowed. I dismounted from the chariot, mounted my horse and started to canter with the front line, I fell behind slightly. The two lines hit with an almighty crunch. The cries of dying men immediately rent the air. My sword came down up two men immediately killing them instantly.

"Archers, Fire!!" I yelled to the archers on the wall, the cry was taken up and a stream of arrows flew over our heads and into the army before us. I killed three more, I got engaged in combat with one man, he parried four of my killing blows and I threw some more at him. I finished him off with a sharp blow to the head. I saw Achilles creating a wall of bodies in front of him as was Hector. The Hittite army was just a mess while mine was still in lines.

"Front Line Push!!" I ordered, they all drove there spears above their shields and started to push the advancing army back with shear weight. Then a miracle happened as the sun rose, the cry of retreat went up!!

The advancing army turned and ran. A almighty cheer split the morning air.

"My Queen, they are on the run!! We should pursue them now!" said a soldier.

"No! we are within range of their archers, Retreat!!" I called. The order got round and the men hurried back to the tents.

"send an emissary to the Hittites, tell them they can collect their dead."

The soldier nodded and hurried off to follow my orders.

"they will be back" I murmured under my breath. And indeed they were. It didn't even take them a whole day as night fell I heard the tramp of their feet once again. I hurried to the stabled and leapt upon my horse. I rallied the men into action and they got back into their troops and into the positions of that morning. I faced my men, they were slightly depleted from this morning, and I could see weariness in every face.

"Soldiers of Free Greece!!", I yelled, "My Brothers!! We are all weary, I see it in your faces, I am also the same! I will not let it beat me, Greece is mother to us all, she holds your wives and children and stands for you hold dear! Do not let that fall to anyone!! FOR GREECE!!" I yelled

"GREECE!!" they yelled back. "GREECE!!" I yelled again

"GREECE!!" they yelled back. I took off my helmet so my hair streamed out behind, I reared my horse and it kicked on it's hind legs, I drew my sword at the same time and I heard the hiss of many other swords being drawn. I pointed my sword toward the enemy and the men started to run again. I felt my horse kick out at two of the Hittites killing them stone dead, I killed another five within as many minutes. And then disaster struck. I saw the arrow pierce my skin rather than felt it. The world went into slow motion. I fell from my horse and in an instant Hector and Achilles were at my side, Achilles threw me over his shoulder, I was screaming in pain, he ran with me back to the royal tent. I could here the orders from the officers still being yelled. I was laid upon the couch in the main room of the tent. Hector's hand immediately went to the arrow, to pull it out.

"leave it!" I commanded, "it is over" I had stopped screaming and my face was dry. I could talk shallowly. Then my children burst into the room.

"Mother!!" yelled Calliope. I looked into her face and smiled.

"it is over my children." I said. The arrow was in my now heaving breast just above my heart. Achilles was at my side in silent tears. I reached out and touched his chin. He looked up and I smiled up through his tears.

"Achilles, be strong, for me, for the children. I want y-you to rule as King Protector until Eros is old enough to rule"

"but mummy, you can't die, you promised you teach me how to fight!" Calliope said, crying openly Eros was just in tears at her side.

"All of you, stop it, am I-I the only one not crying at my own death? Achilles there is a letter in my saddle bag which concerns all of you, read I-it af-ter I have gone" my breath was becoming laboured and it was becoming hard to talk.

"Hector, watch over my son, I want him to be a good a ruler as you"

"as for you," I said turning to Eros, "don't you dare turn out a tyrant!"

"I love you all"

The world was going gray at the edges, Achilles grasped my hand and Hector had the other one, the pain overcame me and I cried at one last time. Then everything was still.

Achilles' POV

Achilles,

I guess if your reading this is means that I am, well, dead. I just wanted to say to you, you were the best thing that ever happened to me, I love you, I want you to rule as King Regent and Protector, until Eros is old enough, I want Hector to be sent to Troy to be brought up in that noble court. I want Calliope and Athena to be taught how to fight, just like I was.

But most of all I want you to be happy. There is Life after death, I am in the hands of the Gods my love. Be Happy

Hector,

My Brother, the one who first showed me battle, I love you as a brother. You have a great Kingdom and you would be doing me and honour if you could welcome Hector my son to your court, I wish for him to be brought up there. Congratulate Andromache for me on the birth of the third son. Hector you are a Great King, I shall watch over you from heaven.

Calliope and Eros,

Grow up and become wonderful people, I don't really have much more to say to you, Eros be a kind and just ruler, Calliope, be a woman in your right and don't believe everything that you hear.

To the People of Greece,

You are a Free Peoples, Never Suffer or settle for anything less that that!!

Lover, Sister, Mother, Friend, Majesty

Aphrodite

Xxx

Her scrawling signature was at the bottom, I looked up at the large burning pyre in front of me. I was crying, I tried to protect the letter from my tears. She was a great Queen and Lover. The cry had gone up around the walls of Athens of her funeral and the whole of the city had turned out dressed in black. As the pyre burned, the people gathered started to sing;

Remember, I will still be here

As long as you hold me, in your memory

Remember, when your dreams have ended

Time can be transcended

Just remember me

I am the one star that keeps burning, so brightly,

It is the last light, to fade into the rising sun

I'm with you

Whenever you tell, my story

For I am all I've done

Remember, I will still be here

As long as you hold me, in your memory

Remember meI am the one voice in the cold wind, that whispers

And if you listen, you'll hear me call across the sky

As long as I still can reach out, and touch you

Then I will never die

Remember, I'll never leave you

If you will only

Remember me

Remember me...

Remember,I will still be here

As long as you hold me

In your memory

Remember, when your dreams have ended

Time can be transcended

I live forever

Remember me

Remember me

Remember... me...

_Epilogue_

_Achilles: I will always remember her. I have had a monument raised in honour of her last battle. She is on a white horse, her brown hair flying behind her, an image of Glory shining undimmed unto the ending of the world. She has joined her rightful place; with the Gods. When the people of Greece remember her; it is to remember the "Goddess Aphrodite, come to earth to bring Greece to a prosperous nation", may her golden rule long be remembered_.


End file.
